A very bad day
by Errol's Feather
Summary: It is one of those days in Regina's life where all goes wrong from the very beginning. When Emma offers to help the first time she gets turned down, but in the end she will be the one to save her.


**_A Very Bad Day_**

It is fair to say that during Regina Mill's life she had every once in a while had bad days and bad things happen to her. For starters it was her mother that for some reason or another liked to punish her in harsh way when she did not obey her commands. Still Regina never managed to hate her fully; she was almost ashamed to say that she still loved her.

Then of course it was the case of her ex-stepdaughter Snow White and her numb nut husband Prince Charming. She truly hated them and their love. It was sickening.

Not to mention the annoying Emma Swan. Regina had known once she had set foot in Storybrook it will mean trouble and her battle for her son, and she was right.

This particular day had gone wrong already from the start when she had forgotten to set her alarm. It was not that big of a deal, considering she had to give up her office downtown, but as she still was the acting Mayor of the town she liked getting up early to do her daily tasks.

It didn't however stop there as when she managed to wreck her pantyhose taking them on. Not that that was a big deal either, had it not been for them being her last pair. She groaned, thinking, 'Pants it is then."

And so it had been, and so she had gotten on one of her pantsuits and finally being ready to have breakfast, only to discover however that her fridge was empty. No doubt her own fault, as she had forgotten to refill it the day before when she knew she was nearing the end with its content.

'Oh well,' she thought, figuring she could eat at Granny's, shop and then come back. After all it didn't hurt to try to be in public, even after all that had happened lately with the Charming's and her mother. She groaned. Why couldn't people see she wasn't all bad?

So she grabbed one of her purses, her trench coat and locked up the house. Quickly she got in her car and drove towards town. She was humming to a tune on the radio, feeling a bit better when her car started to make funny sounds. In the end it came black smoke from the hood and she found it best to stop so she did. Once outside she locked up her car and decided to walk to town for help, after all it wasn't that far.

She looked up, seeing the skies were in fact grey, but she doubted it to rain before she had reached her destination. Slowly she started to walk towards the town, knowing it to take about thirty minutes on foot. She didn't really mind it though, after all Regina was a woman that was all for walking and outdoors activities of any kind.

However as she was rounding the last corner it turned out she was wrong as the rain started to rain heavily. She sighed thinking it was just one of those days. Still she kept on walking and soon she would be at the main street, surrounded by stores. A smile graced her lips, however fate would have it that she didn't see where she was stepping, and ended up tripping over. Sitting on her knees, her tears would start to fall. She did not deserved this, not at all, couldn't anything go her way for once. Just once. Slowly she got up, only to realize the heel on her shoe had broken in the fall. She took it off and looked at it; she might as well throw it in the trash.

"I do not deserve this, those were my favorite shoes," she yelled up at the rainy sky, as she was talking to some kind of higher power.

Startling she turned, by the sound of Emma's voice asking, "Regina, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she lied, still holding the shoe in her hand.

"Then why are you standing in the rain holding a broken shoe?" Emma asked with a frown.

"Don't you have anywhere to be?" Regina asked, why did she always have to be there to annoy her.

"Why is it so hard for you to admit you need help?" Emma asked her back.

"Because I'm fine and I don't," Regina snapped at her.

"Fine, have it your way," said Emma and walked off to the Sheriff's office. Regina looked after her suddenly feeling so helpless, wanting to call her back, but she didn't. Instead she put her broken shoe back on and slowly went to the diner.

* * *

Once inside she however realized she had forgotten her purse with wallet and everything in her car. No chance of breakfast or shopping after all then. She sighed as she slowly got up and walked towards the door, getting out in the pouring rain once more. Slowly walking back towards her car. Never before had the road seemed so long and never before had she like this day wished she had never left home. If she hadn't at least she would have been dry.

She startled when she heard someone pull up beside her. She looked to see Emma in her little yellow bug ask, "Do you need a lift?"

This time Regina didn't object and quickly got into the other woman's car. The blonde didn't ask instead she drove her to her car to get her things, then home. She promised she would have someone look after her car. Feeling like an utter failure Regina went inside her house, thinking that this day surely couldn't get any worse when it turned out it could.

Because inside her mother was of course waiting to see her, God, how she hated that she just showed up without any warnings. Cora looked at her daughter that right now looked like a drowned cat and said, "What happened to you."

"This has not been a great day so if you don't have anything of great importance to debate I do suggest you leave," said Regina in a very tired tone.

"Well isn't that a nice way to greet me," said Cora in a dull tone, rolling her eyes.

"Well you being around never led to anything good," said Regina truthfully.

"Not even when I am trying to help you get your son?" said Cora, frowning at her.

"By stealing that damn dagger and killing the Charming's I know, but you are scaring me. I tried so hard to be good and now that you're here all is going down the drain. You only want the dagger to control me, to control everyone," Regina snapped in frustration.

"And playing nice worked out so well, my darling," her mother said.

"Oh just shut it mother!" Regina snapped, as she made her way up the stairs and to her room, before her mother could say anything else. Cora looked after her with shocked eyes; she was after all this time rebelling against her. The old witch used her powers dragging her daughter back down so hard and past that she fell to the ground by the edge of the stairs hard and fast. The younger woman heaved for air in clear pain, whispering, "You could have just asked me to stop."

"Would you have?" Cora asked, using her powers to pinning her against the floor.

"No, can you for once just leave me be," Regina said, trying to use her own powers to block her mother's, for no use.

"Not until you listen, we will rid them whether you like it or not, so you can get your son back," said Cora.

"Don't….I had enough," Regina was suddenly feeling so tired, all she wanted was a long, hot shower and possibly get some release to feel better. Clearly she was not getting that, instead she was getting pinned to the floor by her mother in an age of forty-three. It was depressing, what she had become, this was not the happy ending she had wished for when she first came there.

Cora looked at her, still trying fighting her off, shivering, most likely from being cold due to the fact her clothes still wet. In the end she gave up, or maybe Cora felt bad for her, in any case she let her go and vanished. Regina didn't care where to, instead she reached for her phone, calling Emma of all persons, whispering three small words, "Help me, please."

She didn't for many reasons have powers to move so she didn't; she simply hung up, and closed her eyes. Tired of this shitty day, tired of the never ending fight, tired of everything, too tired to get upstairs on her own, she surrendered to a velvet of darkness instead.

* * *

Emma was with her parents when she got the call, normally she would have ignored it considering how everything was. Only Regina's voice had sounded so weak, so lost and she couldn't shake the feeling something wasn't right. After all, the other woman seemed to have had a shitty day, already when she had seen her the very same morning with the broken heal. Broken, wounded, stripped of her dignity. Then this call, she was slipping, Emma knew, and even if she sometimes hated her guts, she couldn't ignore it. So without further notice, she took her car keys and left.

It was not long after she parked in front of the Mayor's residence, looking at the building in front of her, so majestic. 'Almost like the castle,' she thought, walking through the front door, reading the number 108 as so many times before. She had lost count over how many times she had been there for something or other since she first set foot in town.

She rang the bell as so many times before, but there was no answer. Carefully she felt the handle, it was open and so Sheriff Swan went inside. She was about to call out for Regina, when she saw her on the bottom of the stairs, seemingly lifeless, pale in the face.

"Regina," Emma sat down next to her, her pulse vague, her skin almost as cold as ice. She had to have been cold already when she came home, but Emma didn't know what happened after that, she just knew she had to get the heat back in her body and fast. Having saved her from a burning building she knew how much she weighted, so she took her arm over her shoulder and somehow managed to carry her up the stairs and into her bathroom.

Laying her down on the floor she figured it was best to tap hot water in the tub and not go for the shower, after all who knew for how long she would have to hold her up. She filled it, before she slowly got her clothes off. Not knowing if the other woman was capable of holding her weight up herself, she quickly removed her clothes, and somehow managed to get her in the tub, then sitting down behind her. Her hands drew gentle circles on the brunette's back. Then she rested her hands around her waist, just sitting there until the water got colder.

As Regina still seemingly hadn't woken yet, she got her out and dried her off, and got her to her bed, lying her down on it. She pulled the covers over her, held her close and tried to warm her further with her body heath, whispering, "Please don't die on me, sweetheart, I know we have our differences, but you are still Henry's mother and he needs you around."

She of course didn't expect any answer, not at all, but it didn't hurt to try. She hardly even noticed that her tears were falling, in the end it didn't even matter. She knew it wouldn't be a loss for anyone if Regina in fact did die. To her on the other hand it would mean so much more. Her heart was aching by the mere thought of it, for reason she could not explain. She held her closer, slowly falling asleep against her shoulder, dragging in the essence of her.

* * *

When Regina woke up she could hear small snores next to her. She frowned by this, only vaguely remembered that she was last in the hallway calling Emma. And now she was clearly upstairs in bed with the woman. She didn't mind though, she was just confused as to how that happened.

"Miss Swan?" he voice sounded groggy and not quite as she should.

"Mmm," Emma sounded, slowly opening her eyes and looking at her.

"Why are we naked in bed together?" asked Regina, not breaking free from her position, her legs was entwined between Emma's, her arm around her slender waist, as Emma's was around hers, her head leaning against the blonde's shoulder. She hated to admit how comfortable she was.

"I came here not long after you called, and you must have passed out, you were cold, so I thought if I got your body heated up you would wake. I tried the tub and well it didn't work and got you in bed thinking the body heath would help, which it probably did," said Emma.

"So you are saying you got me up the stairs, undressed me and got me in the tub, when that didn't work you got me in bed, on your own?" Regina asked.

"I did, I didn't feel right about calling mum or dad for help. So what happened between I dropped you off and me getting back to you?" Emma asked in a soft tone.

"I'm glad you didn't and my mother happened," said Regina with a sigh, her back was still very tender.

"That evil witch," Emma's voice sounded angry.

"You may say I had a bad day from the start," said Regina with a sigh, starting to tell Emma everything from the beginning. When she was done, Emma stroked her side and said, "No wonder you snapped at me standing there in the rain with a broken heel."

"I shouldn't have, I'm sorry, on the bright side, having you in bed makes all so much better," said Regina with a smile.

Emma laughed and said, "Why Madam Mayor, are you saying you wanted me in bed all along."

"Even I can use some saving every once in a while," said Regina, now a laugh was escaping her. She gasped feeling Emma's hand between her legs saying, hearing her say, "You are aroused it seems."

"Yes, after all I do have a sexy woman in my bed," said Regina that much was true. She had always found Emma sexy.

"Fancy a fuck?" Emma asked her, raising a brow.

"Maybe tomorrow morning, I don't want to ruin the moment, I take it you will spend the rest of the night," said Regina, her voice sounded insecure. Afraid Emma would leave perhaps.

"Tomorrow morning is good, I can afford to be late and had no plans of leaving you, my queen," she said in a soft tone.

"My queen, I like the sound of that," said Regina with a sigh of satisfaction, snuggling even closer.

"Hmm, aren't you glad you had a bad day, or you might have to work harder to get me?" Emma asked her.

"I could have dealt with having it go a bit easier and I usually always get what I want in one way or another," said Regina truthfully.

"As do I, god you're hot," Emma whispered, kissing her neck gently.

"I'm burning from the desire I feel for you," she said.

"Tease," said Emma.

"Haven't I been all along?" she asked.

"Mmm, sweet dreams my queen," said Emma, closing her eyes.

"And to you, my savior," said Regina in a soft tone, kissing her shoulder, for the first time in her life glad she had a bad day. Knowing it would turn for the better from now on. Sighing again she would go back to sleep, nicely wrapped up in the protective arms of her savior.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


End file.
